The X Factor UK (Series 8)
Series 8 of The X Factor premiered on August 20, 2011 and ended on December 11, 2011. Girl group Little Mix, who were part of the Groups category mentored by Tulisa Contostavlos, became the first-ever group to win the original series. Fellow finalists Marcus Collins and Amelia Lily also secured record deals but eventually moved into musical theater. It was watched by 12.04 million viewers - over 2 millon less than the previous series. Production This series marked the departures of judges Simon Cowell, Cheryl Cole and Dannii Minogue with Louis Walsh the only original judge remaining. He was accompanied by Tulisa Contostavlos, Kelly Rowland and Gary Barlow. Dermot O'Leary returned to present the show for the fifth year while spin-off show The Xtra Factor was presented by Olly Murs and Caroline Flack. Judges Twists/Changes Wildcards: The wildcard from the previous series was scrapped. Live Shows: This was the first series to feature the Top 3 acts performing with their mentors rather than a celebrity duet. Finalists Note: Even though Frankie Cocozza finished in the top 9, thus qualifying for the Live Tour, he was not given a spot due to his ejection from the show, which led to Amelia Lily's return and eventual placement on the tour. Selection process Auditions See: List of The X Factor UK auditionees (series 8) Notable returnees included Jade Thirwall previously auditioned during auditioned twice (during Series 5 and Series 7) but was eliminated at Bootcamp. Bootcamp See: Bootcamp (UK series 8) Judges' Houses See: Judges' Houses (UK series 8) Live Shows Results Summary Ratings Controversies Allegation of bullying Misha B was involved in a controversy during the third live show when Tulisa accused her of making "mean comments" and Walsh accused her of being a "bully" backstage. Both later apologised. The other two judges, Barlow and Rowland, and several contestants defended Misha B during and after the show. Barlow later said he believed the wrongful allegations had ended her chances of winning the competition." Frankie Cocozza's ejection On 8 November, Frankie Cocozza was ejected from the competition. He released a statement saying "I'd like to apologise to Gary, my fellow contestants and everyone who has voted for me, but, as of today, I will no longer be in The X Factor. My life during the show has gone out of control and my behaviour off stage has overstepped the rules of the competition." The Sun newspaper claimed Cocozza had been overheard boasting about using cocaine. The rules of the series strictly prohibit drug use during the show. Cocozza's mentor, Barlow, said that he was "hugely disappointed" by Cocozza's behaviour, but wished him luck with his future. Cocozza's behaviour earlier in the series has led to two Ofcom investigations – he swore during a live show and was also shown drinking heavily with some friends. Trivia * As with Series 2 to Series 6, the winning act and runner-up performed the same potential winner's single. * This was the only UK series to feature Kelly Rowland as a judge. * This was the first an so far only year to feature an ejection and replacement of a contestant during the live shows. * Most of the judges decision during the majority of the final showdowns this year were unamious e.g. Sophie’s, Johnnys and Janet departure. During these three occasions Barlow didn’t get the opportunity to vote. Category:The X Factor UK Category:The X Factor UK (Series 8) Category:Series